


Together Or Not At All

by Joseph_Nightjar



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even sad stories have happy endings. And sometimes the happiest stories end with a stroke of fate. But Eugene will always be at Delsin's side, no matter what happens to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Or Not At All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dear readers,  
> I am so sorry for writing this, but somehow I just needed to write something sad to get my life back together, I don't know...  
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy that story anyway...  
> And again, I am so damn sorry for writing this!  
> The next story will be happier again, promise!!! <3

He coughed blood as he woke up and I did my best to ease his pain, but it was already too late.

I knew he was dying, knew he wouldn’t last another day, but nevertheless I tried to do everything that was possible, couldn’t accept he was dying after all. Delsin was the only thing that kept me going, and losing him now was… was like dying myself.

“Water…”, he mumbled and I just nodded, walked over to the sink and filled one of those plastic cups, holding it with shivering hands. I had a hard time not to cry, but right now I needed to be strong for both of us, needed to show him that I still had hope. Maybe it would help him, maybe it made him stay, although seeing him suffering like this…

“Here, my love.”, I whispered as I brought the cup to his lips, trying not to spill anything while he drank, which was quite hard shivering like this. Delsin looked pale and exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes and chapped lips, his hair was messy and way too long, and I felt pain in my stomach, seeing him like this, somehow wanted to look away, but on the other hand, he was still my boyfriend, still the person I fell in love with, no matter what he looked like. I had sworn to always be at his side, no matter what happened and I would always keep that promise.

“Did you… ever think… we end up here? In a hospice, I mean? And I thought… we would… always be… together.”, he said and reached out for my hand. I came closer and interlaced my fingers with his, felt tears filling up my eyes and just let them run down my face, for I couldn’t hold them back any longer. The word _hospice_  was enough to remind me of how bad he really was, that there was no going back now. He was dying and no one on this earth had enough power to undo the harm. Maybe it would have been different if I’d lost him to an accident, but seeing him suffering from cancer, his fast-healing powers failing over and over again, all this pain he went through… It made me feel more dead than alive as well.

“No… But I won’t leave you, Delsin. I will always be there.”, I promised him and already made a decision. Without him, there was no reason for me to go on anymore. He was the only one who had ever been close to me, and without him…

“I know… but can’t you… just try it? Without me?”, he asked me and I started sobbing, laid my head on his chest and listened to his dying heartbeat, clinging my fingers into his clothes, trying to hold on to what was left of him.

“No. And don’t make me, Delsin… I can’t live without you! I don’t even want to.”, I cried and felt him pulling me closer, giving in and just laid down beside him, for he wasn’t strong enough to pull me up on his own.

For a while we were just lying side by side, our arms around each other and I could still remember every single day we spent together, all those wonderful days and nights when we thought we could live forever.

And now the sun was gently shining through the curtains as if it wanted to make fun of us, as if it wanted to remind us of all those days, all those opportunities we will never have. It was a beautiful day and no one really cared.

“It’s… okay. I would… do the same.”, he then admitted a while later and coughed blood again, whimpering in pain as I grabbed some tissues to wipe it away, closing his eyes and clutching his nails into my skin to have something to hold on to.

“Oh god, kill me! Eugene I… I can’t…”, he cried and I started sobbing again, for this was the last thing I wanted to hear right now. Somehow I knew this was the end, that he would die now, but I just refused to believe that, I wanted to turn back time to make things right, to help him survive this, but I knew I couldn’t, I knew there was no way back.

“Shh, my love… I’m here, I got you…”, I wanted to calm him, but he just went on whimpering, not even able to reply something, he had already trouble breathing and the pain seemed to be unbearable. That was too much for me. Delsin had always be so strong, so indestructible, and now he was losing his mind because of all this pain.

“Everything will be fine. I promise. I’ll end this now.”, I told him, still sobbing like a child, but this was the only way out. He had suffered enough.

I gently pulled him close and wrapped my arms around him again, felt him doing the same, even though he needed some time due to his weakness. For a moment, I closed my eyes and tried to calm down before I leaned forward and kissed him one last time, tasting the blood on his lips and the salt of our tears mixing with it, but it was fine.

“I love you.”, I told him and pulled him closer after we loosened our kiss. He opened his eyes and looked directly into mine, but there was no fear in them, just some kind of happiness and all the love he ever felt for me.

“Love you… too… See you… soon.”, he replied and I closed my eyes as I fired a pixel shot through both our hearts.


End file.
